Secret Garden
by creative-minds
Summary: They had played countless times in this spot but along the road something had changed and it had blossomed into their private garden Kisa x ?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  Fruits basket does not belong to me (boohoo)

Secret Garden

Kisa ran through the landscaping behind the Sohma complex. This was a very bad place to play however. Something she was well aware of. They could be seen. Even being seen by a friend would be bad. She veered away and broke out onto the dusty path leading into the most secluded part of the Honke..  Their secret garden conveniently hidden by the large ginko trees.  

Not too far behind was her persuitor striding lazily towards his pray. He could have caught up with her easily, his legs were longer and he was in much better shape. The chase was fun, and the conclusion forgone.  

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, breath eratic from the chase and the tingly sensation in her legs signaling her time was up. He had won again and this time she'd have to keep her promise.  A few more steps was all she could muster before her legs give way as she collapse onto the ground.  The soft grass beneath her was a welcome respite spot for her aching body.   Unlike the majestic ferocious beast her jyunnishi animal represented, she felt like a lamb on its way to the slaughter house, except being able to be with him like this was far from unpleasant.  Their time alone were few making these games they played outdoors all the more sweeter.

"Given up so soon, tigress?" He asked with a triumphant smirk on his face.   

He hovered over her slumbering figure as he gazed upon the nervouness displayed  on her flushed face. She looked good enough to eat in a single bite he thought to himself.  Sixteen and already filling out in all the right places. She wasn't overly curvy; she'd never be as voluptuous as Rin but neither were most girls he knew.    He pushed that last mental image out of his mind concentrating on his lovely prey.  He had waited long enough for his reward and planned on getting his fill before someone came to ruin their fun.  

He knew what he could do. He could press his mouth down on hers, push his whole body on her, take her by force and have it over with. The tension that had been building in him all day, amplified by the sight of his cousin, the realization that he had had some foreknowledge of her and the feelings she would stir in him, the reality of her body pressed up against him, the touching beauty of her reluctance.  Yet, He stood unable to move, her nearness to him less of the reason than the tension that buzzed in the air all around him and the vivid way he could feel her emotions. 

His brief moment of hesitance soon faded away and  he was upon her ; two bodies, shoulders heaving from breathing heavily, mouth to mouth, close enough to touch. He  was not able to foresee her sudden upward movement,  
pressing her lips to his, her breath still coming hard. Kisa kissed him as if seized by a 

sudden hunger, her mouth pressing against his with a need so ravenous his eyes opened wider.  

"Onii-chan…!." She said in a raspy voice before pushing him away.

Her keen tiger senses heard the gentle rustling of leaves a few seconds before her lover did.

They were not the only one in the garden.

To be continue

A/N: so who is the intruder? And can you guess who is Kisa's lover? 


	2. tempest

Tempest

The look of horror on her face was evident on Kisa face now devoid of the innocent blush from just a few seconds earlier.  Kisa made a vein attempt to straighten up her dress as she glance briefly towards Haru.  The game was over for both.

"I can't believe this…why…She's only a child for heaven's sake, Hatsuharu!"  yelled the visibly shaken woman .

"Momma…please…" Kisa begun.

"Shut up! I won't hear any excuses from you. Get up and go to Room"  Her mother replied coldly.

Kisa stood but did not make any further attempts to move. She glanced again towards anxiously seeking for some reassurance that he'd be ok.  He smiled reaching out for her  hand and grasping it in his.

"Kisa! I said Get moving NOW" her mother commanded louder than before.

Kisa  bit her lips fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. She sigh heavily holding on to Haru's hand for comfort.  Haru gently rubbed  her hand and nodded to her.  

"But Haru-onii-chan…" she protested.  Haru give her a stern look and than smiled and that was all she needed before she took off.  In a second she was gone leaving Haru to face her mother's fury.

"It's not her fault, aunt Youko. " he started.

" I don't care who the hell started it but I plan on putting a stop to it now."  She cut him off.

" I won't have her hurt again…she might not understand why I try so hard to steer her in the right direction but I am not about to have her hurt again" 

"Hatsuharu, do not come around her again.  You are not welcome in my house. Do you understand."

Haru stood facing her with fist clenched to his side. His knuckles were pale and face visibly redden.  His black person leering on the fringes ready to explode at any moment.  In any other situation he might have taken out his adversary without hesitation but something kept him back; perhaps was respect or concern about Kisa and what she'd have to face at home with her mother later.  Whatever it was, kept black haru at bay. 

"I don't want Akito-san to hurt her, you understand right?" Youko continue her voice getting increasingly shaken.

"I care for her a lot and wouldn't let that happened" Haru responded.

"you're still a child yourself;  even us adults have little power against the head of the clan so don't fool yourself in thinking you can protect her from his wrath. '  Youko said bitterly remembering the time she was unable to do anything for her daughter when she had been brutally beatened by Akito.  She couldn't even file a police report.  Everything was kept under wrap as not to draw unwanted attention to their family.

"Like I said, You're no longer welcomed in my house" Youko finished.  With that she was gone.  Haru stood suddenly painfully aware of the strong ginko scent permeating through the cool autumn air.  For the first time their special spot felt overbearing and suffocating.  What was once a spot of pleasant memory had turned into their own undoing.  He sighed heavily kicking a nearby ginko nut laying at his feet.  Shrugging his shoulder he placed his hands into his jacket  and headed in the opposite direction from the honke.  He needed time to figure this out.

To be continue

A/N sorry for short chapter but I'll update with longer one next time.  So do you like? Let me know!


End file.
